Thanatocène-s
by Reidr
Summary: Cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance. Pourtant tout en est bouleversé. / Suite de courts OS 1 : Bruce Banner ; OS 2 : Tony Stark ; OS 3 : Wade Wilson ; OS 4 : Groot
1. Thanatocene I : Bruce Banner

Thanatocène I : Plomb et ὀργή

Tout est potentiellement plus agréable que ta condition actuelle. Ce stresse constant, que tu ne peux te permettre d'avoir. Ce désire de ne plus être un tel danger pour autrui. Ta vocation était d'aider les gens, grâce à ton génie. Tu as beau être modeste, tu sais que tu es rarement égalé. Pourquoi, alors, tout est si compliqué ? Ta vie est gâchée, et quelque part tu sais qu'elle l'a toujours été. Cette colère n'est pas récente, elle ne fait que se réveiller avec passion, avec indignation. Elle fait renaître des instincts trop longtemps enfouis. Pourquoi s'acharner sur un tapis de yoga lorsque tu peux détruire des villes entières ?

C'est insupportable. La mort elle –même serait plus agréable que le monstre que tu abrites. Le plomb est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus radical. Tu sais que tu es déjà mort des années auparavant. Une fin physique ne pourra qu'arrêter le conflit verdâtre qui grandit chaque jour. Avant qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle, tu charges. Tu as choisit d'abandonner un peu plus de dignité. Tu retires tes lunettes. La bête s'éveille. C'est insupportable, elle sait que tu la combats aujourd'hui. Elle te semble un instant n'être plus seulement une boule informe d'émotions indésirées, mais aussi un être à part qui comprend la tristesse qui t'anime. Mais c'est déjà assez, tu ouvres la bouche. Elle redevient colère puissante et primitive. Tu te places. Elle pousse ce que tu espères être son dernier crie.

Le réveille est difficile.

\- Bruce Banner

 **Bonjour / bonsoir**

 **Bon, ce n'est très aboutie. Mais j'avais envie de creuser un peu cet épisode, évoqué dans Avengers, sans en faire trop. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi penser du résultat ... Il n'empêche que le sujet m'a donné plusieurs idées de textes, alors ce sera un recueil. Prévu : Groot, Tony Stark, Wade Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Mark Spector. Je suis tout à fait ouverte aux suggestions :)**


	2. Thanatocene II : Tony Stark

Thanatocène II : La cigüe

Douce fin que la mort, lorsqu'elle te cueille en murmurant des mots aimés. Tu mourras en héros, admiré de tous et mal-connu de beaucoup. Sois en joie, peu te suivront dans ce terrible destin qu'est le tiens. Tu as, depuis toujours, été jeté sur la place publique pour les divertir, et tes démons seuls savent comme ça te plaisait. Tu t'en amusais, tu aimais te pavaner devant tous ces regards qui te mystifiaient. Tu es monté haut, plus haut que ne l'auront jamais été tes aînés, et tu redoutes la chute. Matérialiste et pragmatique, tu n'en es pourtant pas stoïque et la suite te fait peur. Elle ne manque pas d'être bien pire que tu ne l'imagines : abandons, trahisons, confusion, chaos, et quelques moralisateurs. Tu n'es pas heureux d'être celui qui a raison. Quelques espoirs, tout de même. Tout devient blanc et noir. Asclépios rit. Tu te trouves piégé des regards tant appréciés. Ils te jugent aujourd'hui digne de la mort, pour des motifs qui échappent à chacun.

Tu as peur de la chute, alors tu bois la cigüe. Pour une fin douce et une mort voulue. Pour n'être plus hanté des mots.

\- Tony Stark

 **Et voilà Tony :) ce personnage me fascine, j'aime vraiment écrire dessus. Enfin c'est une interprétation, qui se prête sûrement plus au Tony des comics ... Je ne sais pas trop. Le prochain : Wade Wilson ! Des comics cette fois, vraiment.**


	3. Thanatocène III : Wade Wilson

Thanatocène III : paraphorá

Vous dansiez sans arrêt. Dame Mort t'entraîne souvent dans une valse folle après une journée que tu juges trop difficile. Parce que tu t'efforces de la rejoindre trop souvent, elle a ce sourire tendre. Tu proposes un rock, aujourd'hui, parce que tes genoux souffrent et que ton visage brûlé veut chanter. Tu sais comment faire rire Dame Mort, car le temps n'est pas lorsque vous dansez. Elle te questionne sur tes blessures, parce que tu es en sang et que tu te tues proprement, habituellement. Tu n'as que de blessures physiques, celles qui cicatrisent lentement, qui donne naissance à une peau douce et ferme. Le reste n'est l'affaire que des vivants, du feu, et de la conscience. Dame Mort ne fait que danser, t'accompagner dans cette splendide folie. Elle aime cette folie, elle la trouve bien généreuse, douce et amusante. Tu lui apportes quelques instants de divertissement, elle soigne tes névroses. Sans même le vouloir, elle et sa danse te guérissent jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau las. Mais tu ne veux profiter de la convivialité de Dame Mort, et tu es déjà trop rester.

Bonjour / bonsoir !

Et bien le concept n'a pas tellement l'air de plaire, tout comme Thlapsi n'a pas pris ee Tant pis, je continue quand même. J'ai encore quelques idées à taper. Ah, et je vais sûrement déménager sur Ao3 d'ici peu. Juste le temps de finir et commenter les fictions que j'ai commencé à lire. Voilà :) La question est : est ce que je publie ce que j'ai en stock ? Une fiction style universitaire (sans le côté "friends" malheureusement) qui se trouvé entre le fluff et le hurt / confort, une fiction avec un Loki antiquaires du mal et un Tony qui court après des chimères (avec en guest Natasha et Clint gardes du corps, Pepper et Rhodey blasés, et de l'hapiness partout), et une fiction pure IronFrost avec une (des) entité mystique et un dude perdu dans sa vie de star. Et un Loki gender fluide (un peu à la "Agent or Asgard"). Voila, dites moi si ca vous tente.

Encore merci à Alzem, Alizé et Nott pour leurs gentils conseils. Vous êtes géniales c:


	4. Thanatocene IV : Groot

Thanatocène IV : Le Sacrifice

Une situation extrême mérite des mesures extrêmes. Tu vois dans leur regard l'incompréhension. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils te Regardent. Seul lui sait. Comme toujours, il sait : il te connaît tellement bien. Ton meilleur ami, ton seul ami. Non, c'est aujourd'hui faux. Tu as toujours su que tu sacrifierais pour lui, et finalement tu es heureux de te sacrifier pour lui et vos amis. Tu ne le laisses pas seul. Tu sauveras les personnes que tu aimes, les personnes qui t'ont accepté. Ils ne le savent pas encore, il va sûrement pleurer. Il te supplie déjà de ne pas le faire. Mais c'est trop tard, les branches s'allongent depuis trop longtemps, le cocon est trop dense, et ton sourire se perd dans l'obscurité. Les lumières s'entrelacent, la dernière chose que tu verras est le visage de tes amis illuminés de légère loupiotes, le visage de celui qui t'accompagnent depuis si longtemps triste mais rempli de tout ce qu'il peut t'offrir. Cette situation mérite des mesures extrêmes, alors tu te sacrifies. Il sera le seul à comprendre tes derniers mots.

\- Groot


End file.
